The destroyer
by Riverdancer17
Summary: Loki has a weapon. But it's not new, she's been there all along...


**AN: Hey!**

**So I'm kinda new to this fandom, but this idea kind of hit me in the face during my chemistry exam when I should have been thinking about, you know, chemistry. But this is my new story, I don't know if I class my character as an OC because she was in the comic books but, IDK.**

**This chapter hasn't much to do with the avengers, but future ones will, I promise.**

**Review if I should continue!**

**River**

**London, Midgard. 1am**

She stumbled backwards against the wall as the boy tried to shove his tongue down her throat.

He was harsh this one, all teeth and fingernails and insecurities. A city boy, living off mummy and daddy, picking up girls like her because it was quick and easy. But he'd do. For the twenty minutes that she needed him, he'd do. The boy growled and she moaned in response, knotting her long nails in his hair. He pulled her into the stairwell of a block of flats and she wrinkled her nose in disgust. It stank and she could see the damp patches on the walls, but she'd do what she had to.

The boy pushed her down on to the steps, hands landing clammy on the exposed flesh of her midriff as he pushed a knee between her legs. She smirked, not long now...

As she had the thought, the boy froze suddenly, staring in the dingy light up the stair case, footsteps sounded on the stairs, slow and daunting. She felt the boy's breath become shallow, panicky. A brief scream later and he was slumped over her upper body, something warm and sticky soaking into the shoulder of her cheap jacket.

She sat there a little while, feeling the dead weight resting on her, before she spoke.

'I do not mind very well, when you dispatch my lovers so, but must you be so messy?' She called to the dank air around. She smirked again as the figure in gold and green appeared before her. She'd known he'd come.

He didn't reply, instead walking over to the body of her recently dead lover. He hauled the boy off her gracelessly, letting him drop on the concrete stairs as she wiped the smeared make up from her face.

'Really, my wife?' He drawled lazily, rolling the boy's face around with his booted foot. 'You take a lover to procure my attention, and this is who you choose? He is so far beneath you it is almost comical.'

She smirked again, watching the blood drip from the boy's throat on to his expensive white shirt, she loved the way the metallic scent was layering over that awful cologne he'd been wearing 'I got your attention did I not? It seems that I must incite you to commit murder to make you even look at me these days.' She gave a small pout and batted her eyes at him, turning as he watched from sultry brown to deep, moody green. He stayed silent as she untied the messy, bottle blonde bun. A quick shake and it was as he knew it, pure gold, knee length and flawless, a hand passed across her face and the thick, orange makeup was replaced by the soft, pale skin he knew. She straightened up and rolled her neck to get out the crick of being human for too long. 'Must you over react to everything?' She asked sulkily, gesturing to the business man behind her, lying on the steps of the dingy building.

He waved his hand, simultaneously brushing off the comment and gesturing for her to follow him. 'I was simply making the scene believable; we are in the land of gang culture. These, men of business, they become inebriated and wander to the places they shouldn't. Really Sigyn, do you know nothing of Midgard?'

She walked forward, watching as the scene around her changed from cracked concrete and overflowing bins, to marble and gold. She breathed a sigh, she was in his home. His magic must have increased mightily since she had last seen him. 'I know all I need to know.' She replied dismissively 'I know that the men desire nothing but whores...'

Suddenly he was before her, grasping her arms at the elbow. She was so shocked that her dress, which had been slowly changing from clingy black to flowing green-gold suddenly swung at her feet. 'And that is why I need you, Sigyn.' He hissed, fire flashing in his green eyes. 'I have not yet met the man who can resist your charms, you must help me.'

She smiled slowly 'You plot.' She whispered 'You plan the downfall of Midgard, oh let me aid you my Lord! And I shall sit beside you as queen while we sup the blood of our enemies!'

He looked into her eyes and smirked gleefully as he watched the fire of battle swirl in her eyes 'My Sigyn, how bloodthirsty I have made you.' He murmured, running a hand through her gold hair.

She gave a cold smile, madness dancing clearly on her face 'Tell me my task My lord, I will not fail you. I swear it.'

'Good.' He said softly, thinking of Sigyn as queen over Midgard, bathed in the blood of those imbeciles who dared stand against him. He turned his gaze on his wife 'Then we will begin.'

Loki Laufeyson smiled

...

**New York, Midgard. 8 pm.**

In another space entirely, a man called Steven Rogers was being shown magic. Or at least, that was what Clint called it. It was in fact, instant cake mix.

He'd been sat in the kitchen of Natasha's small flat all night, drawing her while she whined that he was drawing her and subtly started posing for a short time with a finger full of cake mix raised to her lips. Steve had been bunking with Clint and Natasha for a while now, because they had rooms at the SHEILD headquarters and Steve didn't currently have a room anywhere, his flat in the Avengers Tower being rendered unusable after an argument with Bruce about where Bruce's genuine Kashmiri cashmere socks were.

Anyway, when Natasha had told him she was going to bake a cake, he'd been rather shocked when she hadn't taken out flour, eggs, sugar and butter as his mum had when he was a kid, but a box of something pink and a pint of milk.

'What the hell is that?' He'd asked in shock, she had idly flipped the box over and absently told him.

'Scooby Doo Candy Floss Monster cake mix. It was cheap down at the K-mart.'

'But how can that make cake, it looks like radioactive waste!' He exclaimed 'Seriously, it looks gross Tasha, I cannot believe-' He abruptly stopped talking when he realised Natasha was wearing the 'I Will Kill You With Whatever I Have in My Hands Currently, Don't Think I Won't Do It.' Look, and he really couldn't deal with the indignity if he died at the hands of Scooby Doo Candy Floss Monster cake mix. He swallowed slowly 'I cannot believe you would even consider listening to me Tasha, you look so nice tonight, I'm going to leave now, ok?'

He scrambled into the living room where Tony was currently whooping Clint's arse at Mario Kart, which was only slightly less funny than JARVIS's attempt to make his hacking less obvious, by mimicking Luigi and Peach's voices.

'I should warn you, Natasha's making a cake which looks like dish soap.' He told the others.

Tony paused the game and turned to Clint 'Tasha cooks? Why was I not immediately informed of this?'

'What, your creepily aware omniscient robot minion couldn't find that out for you?' sniped Clint, trying to unfreeze the game.

'Mr Barton, I object to being referred to as sir's minion.' Came the voice of JARVIS from the wii. They ignored him.

'Why does it matter?' asked Steve, completely baffled.

'Because, frozen cappuccino, it means that Legolas here has scored the perfect piece of ass.' He informed the two shocked men, he rolled his eyes when he was confronted with two completely blank faces. 'The English say that all a man wants in life is a maid in the kitchen, Tasha cooks, a fighter for the children, this is _Tasha_ we're talking about, and a lover in the bedroom.'

Tony smirked as Steve blushed like a sunset and began to stammer something vaguely in support of women's rights and Clint began yelling that Tony had no idea what Tasha was like in the bedroom and if he found out that Tony had, arrows would begin going in some _very_ interesting places.

Tony just laughed, it was what his father had always said about women, that he needed a maid, a fighter and a lover.

None of them could possibly know that soon, they would be getting all three.

**An: Uhhhh, so yeah. What did you think? The reason Sigyn is like she is will be explained later**


End file.
